Spirit of Mystery Part 8
Previous: Spirit of Mystery Part 7 Mareep lit up his tail and led the way with at least a little bit of light. That hallway seemed to go on and on forever, both Jena and Rhys kept getting a sense of futility when it came to navigating. To their knowledge, no building was this big in its interior. At length, Rhys finally leaned Mareep's tail toward the left side of the hallway, and saw that there was a maintenance closet that looked awfully familiar. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Not only was it locked, but it felt rock-solid in that he could not budge it, even an inch. Jena: Hmmmmm wish we had some pokemon with some muscle. Rhys: We'll have to make it with what we got. Duskull, check it out. Duskull: Duuuuuskull to pass through the door, but hit her face. Duskull! Rhys: Whaaat? That's a first. This must be the right room, all of the other rooms are wide open. Jena: Yeah, but how are we supposed to get through? Rhys: Hmmmm... his cheek with his pinky, his palm against his chin. Well.... hmmmm Jena: Mareep, Thunder Shock! On that door! Rhys looked at her wide-eyed, and then looked down to Mareep, whose tail lit up like the sun, making him squint, and the electricity ran through his body as both of them stepped backward. Current ran straight into the door and zapped it, but good. Rhys tried the knob shortly after, but it was way hot and he shook his hand. Rhys: Nice thought, but still a no go. Jena: Man... thinking, looking around the room, the ceiling, the floor, and the office behind them. Rhys snapped his fingers and pulled his Pokemon Trainer Identification Card, and kneeled down in front of the door. Jena: Seriously? Rhys: I'm out of good ideas, so now it's time to try something I learned while I was in grade school. To both of their surprise, he slid the card along the slope of the door hammer, the door clicked, and he pulled it open. Jena: I literally cannot believe that worked. inside to see many, many TV screens all along a wall of a huge room. Rhys: You and me both... They walked in and there were cables, wires, and outlets all over the floor of that dark, and gloomy room. It would have been completely pitch black were it not for the TV screens all showing static, and quiet, white noise. Jena counted the X and Y axis of their outer rows, and found that there were 56 of them in all. That was, until all of the white noise suddenly stopped, and all of them switched to screens which showed the two of them standing in the middle of that room. Then a loud, deep, gutteral voice uttered from nowhere. Voice: Welcome, Rhys. I see you brought your friend. Rhys: twitched a little bit. Who are you? Voice: You will not remember me, but I certainly remember you, and what you did, even if you can't recall it, can never go unpunished. Rhys: What did I do? What have you been talking about?! Voice: The house, the Duskull that skulks at your heels, it all happened in that house. That house, where you turned a apathetic eye to the likes of me, and those like me. You... will... DIE!!!! From the screens, all of the light produced multiple beams that connected together, and even behind them, where all of the cables met, there came a crackle of electricity. Jena looked to their back, while Rhys stayed focused on the screens. The screens produced a Spiritomb , one whose face warped, and twisted with anger at the very sight of Rhys and his Duskull. Then, connected to every single wire in that whole entire room, and all of the cables that led to the radio tower's broadcasting satellites, was a Rotom. It connected, and possessed every single cirtcuit in that whole facility. She figured this was why they were able to haunt the midnight broadcast, and if she could take it down, that would be over with. Then it turned its gaze to Jena. Jena: toward Rotom Go! Houndour! Rhys: toward Spiritomb Go, Duskull! They laid their soldiers onto the battlefield, and just like that, it had begun. Rhys: Duskull! Confuse Ray! Duskull: Duskullll!!! eye beamed straight for the Spirtomb, and caused him to lose control of his face, as it turned to static. Spiritomb: Gaaaahh.... What... What is... hurt himself in confusion. Rhys: Alright! Now hit him with a Night Shade! Duskull: Duuuuskuuuuuull off a haze of reality that shook the very foundation of Spiritomb, causing his face to go haywire! Spiritomb started to ripple, but then his face came back, and it looked like he was starting to regain some of his concentration. Spiritomb: You fool! You fight me?! a green beam from its mouth, straight for Duskull, who moved to dodge, but it turned out to be a feint attack, as the true attack came from the back and sliced the Duskull as Spiritomb grinned as it passed straight through, and damaged Duskull. It was obvious that Duskull's vigor was taken aback by such an attack, as she began to slump, and floated nearer to the ground. Rhys: Don't give up! Astonish! Duskull's red eye shined toward the Spiritomb, causing it to close its eyes at such a bright light. That was when Duskull used its flinch to her advantage, and went up to it point blank, as Rhys called it out, her Night Shade began to ripple straight through its ethereal body, making it blast straight through the ghost's very image. Then there came a grin across the Spiritomb's face, and its mouth opened wide, and began to inhale Duskull's very essence, stealing it. Duskull floated backward, and suddenly dropped as its fighting spirit was lost in such an attack. Rhys: Duskull! NO!!! ---- The battle raged on, after spraying Houndour with a healing potion, he was able to attack the Rotom head-on. With the embers coming from his mouth, and blairing toward the electric ghost, he began his attack! The battle waged, and Houndour took many volts of charged energy from the ghost that haunted that radio station. Rotom could not keep up his connection with the radio station, and was forced to concentrate on nothing but the impending attack. The two of them battled in a fierce competition of combustion and raw power of the elements. Jena: Houndour! Use Roar! The Houndour emitted a soundwave that shook the very fabric of Rotom's being, but it retaliated with a harsh burst of electric energy that caused the canine to cringe. It did not back down, however. Jena: That's the spirit, Houndour! Bring it in with a smog attack! Smoke gushed from the Houndour's mouth, and made it especially hard to see through the toxic fumes. This bought it some time and it weaved, zig-zagging through the smoke to its next attack. Jena: Houndour! Ember attack now! Houndour roared, its maw bit down on the Rotom, and began to heat up with a large bunch of embers that rushed into the ghost pokemon, and caused it to recoil back. It did not look like it was doing especially well, but it still charged itself, and blaired yet another thunder shock that jolted through Houndour's system. Jena could see that Houndour was barely keeping it together, it had taken a lot of voltage that day, and it wouldn't be long before it became too much. Jena: Houndour! Use bite attack! GO! Houndour clamped down onto the Rotom, and it began to convulse. Rotom was obviously not functioning correctly, and to Jena's relief, it seemed to be powering down something fierce. Jena turned back toward Rhys, and her eyes widened as she saw Duskull was falling from the Spiritomb's attack. The evil ghost began to move onto the fallen Pokemon, and Jena pointed at it, scowling hard, and releasing yet another pokemon. Jena: Pikachu! Attack! Rhys looked back to see Pikachu come forward. Pikachu: Pikaaaa! through the air toward Spiritomb. Jena: Thunder wave! Now Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa CHUUUU!!!! with a huge jolt of power all at once. The Spirtomb was taken aback by the unexpected interference, and was caught in the wave of electricty, finding it very hard to move. Jena: There ya go, Pikachu! Take him down with a Thunder Shock! Pikachu: Chuuuuuu!!!! huge current of electricity began to engulf the ghost, and he began to shout in horrific pain! Jena: Rhys! Rhys by the shoulder and turned him to her. Rhys! Get your Pokeballs! Throw them at both of these ghosts! Rhys: But... I didn't-- Jena: RHYS! him face to face, her angry eyes staring at him in a very intense fashion. NOW! He did as he was told, taking both Pokeballs from his pocket, and threw them both ways. Spirit of Mystery Part 9 Category:Rinji Category:Pokemon Spirit and Ghost Category:Stories